


Sir, That Monkey is a Thief

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A little cracky maybe, AU Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Fun, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack was having a good day until he wasn't until he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, That Monkey is a Thief

The next time he sees Trip, he is going to hurt him. This was his entire idea so he was at fault for anything that happened while Mack was out of the country. All he knew was this was the last time he’d let his former best friend talk him into anything. Though, he didn’t think the other man thought that _this_ would have happened….a monkey stealing his iPod. It was a good thing that he didn’t have any hair; otherwise it would have been ripped out.

 An accented voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Alright there, mate? You look like someone ate your favorite sandwich in front of you.”

Mack looked up and saw a male with curly hair standing next to him. The male was cute and that accent caught his attention. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“I’m not having a good day because a monkey thought it would be funny to steal my iPod.”

He sighed. How was he going to explain this one? It had been a gift from Izzy.

“A monkey you say? Come on, let’s go get your iPod back.”

The other man gestured for him to follow him so he did. Mack was confused but curious to see how this would play out.

“There’s no way we can get it back.”

“Clearly, you know nothing about monkeys, especially the monkeys around here.”

He wanted to feel insulted but something about the other male that prevented that. If they’re successful, he’ll make out finding what that is his next mission.

“So do you usually go around assisting strangers with their monkey problems?”

The guy with the accent looked back over his shoulder with a slight smirk before speaking.

“Only the ones I want to get to know, so this is a first.”

Mack raised an eyebrow at the reply. Things just got interesting. Quickly closing the distance, he was walking next to the other male instead of behind him. He noticed the height difference right away and grinned.

“So, think I could get the name of my hero then?

“Where are my manners? Leo Fitz and you are?”

“Alphonso Mackenzie _but please_ , call me Mack.”

Fitz looked him over and he tried to not fidget underneath his stare though there was a way where he wouldn’t mind be underneath him.

“That’s a strong name, it fits.”

Several minutes passed and he couldn’t help wondering if they were ever going to attempt to get his Ipod back.

“So, about my IPod……”

His companion raised an eyebrow.

“Are you always this impatient?”

Before Mack could respond, he felt Leo grab his hand and tug it.

“Come along, Mack. Let’s get your Ipod.”

“So how do you suppose we do that? I don’t think there’s a handbook about this situation.”

“My friend Raina figured out where the monkeys take people’s things and that one of us grabs the item in question.”

It seemed simple enough and he’ll be real happy to have it back. He looked at Fitz then an idea occurred to him.

“After this, if you don’t have plans…..how about you let me treat you to lunch as a thank you? I hate that I stole your afternoon from you.”

Leo looked up at him and nodded.

“That sounds great, actually.”

Looks like Trip is gonna get an extra great souvenir after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from Tumblr:  
> (+66):A monkey stole my iPod. This was not in the fucking study abroad brochure + FITZMACK CAUSE MONKEYS!!


End file.
